A Teen Titan, A True Friend Back?
by ARandomWriter
Summary: This is a BB and Terra story. You don't see too much of these stories. Terra comes back and what happens? How does everyone react? Especially Beast Boy. Read to find out!
1. Terra?

Okay, this is my first story. BB/Terra. Sorry, but I don't like BB/Raven that much. (Dodges tomatoes thrown by angry BB/Rae fans.) Ahh! Don't hurt me. Okay, here it goes.

Disclaimer - _I do not own Teen Titans. I'm just a random writer hence my screenname_.

Chapter 1 - Terra?

Drip. Drop. Drip. Drop. Beast Boy looked outside his window one rainy day. As the rain ran down his window, so did the tears on his face. "Terra…" he whispered in a hush. (Does that make sense?)

Beast Boy's door opened. "Beast Boy?" called Robin. He walked in Beast Boy's room. Beast Boy quickly wiped away his tears.

"Hey, Robin!" he said enthusiastically. But Robin knew something was wrong.

"Beast Boy, is something wrong?" Beast Boy looked at his friend, sadly. "Oh…I know. Don't worry. We'll find an anecdote for her. Raven is going to get it any day now. Just wait and-…" **Crash!** Beast Boy's door fell down.

"I'VE FOUND IT!" shouted Raven like a mad woman. Robin and Beast Boy are takened back.

"Woh, I never heard you this excited!" said BB in surprise.

"I'm not excited. I'm just a little happy I figured out this hard problem. I know how to bring Terra back." responded Raven in her normal tone of voice.

"WHAT!" exclaimed BB, his face lighting up. He ran to hug Raven. Raven blocked his hug by putting her hand on his head.

"No." she said, closing her eyes. Beast Boy smiled.

'Finally, I'll be reunited with Terra again!' thought Beast Boy. It was really his best day ever. He even beat Cyborg at video games.

That was Chapter 1. All the chapters are going to be pretty short. I'm hoping to make this a 28 Chapter story. Chapter 2 is done. How are they going to bring Terra back to life? How does Beast Boy react to Terra coming back? How would Terra react if she came back to life? Will she? All these questions will be answered in Chap. 2 so what are you waiting for! Go read Chapter 2 - Awakening.


	2. Awakening

It's time for Chapter 2! See what happens to Terra and Beast Boy! Most of your questions will be answered. Terra to me is… a very confused, hurt, and easily manipulated person who should be given a second chance. How was that? (A Rae/BB fan's shoe hits me in my face.) Guess you didn't like my explanation. Ahh! (Runs out the door followed by an angry mob.) Hope you enjoy Chap. 2!

Disclaimer - _I do not own Teen Titans. I'm just a random writer hence my screenname_.

Chapter 2 – Awakening

"Okay, you must take this potion to Terra and put it on her skin…err… I mean rock." said Raven correcting herself.

The night before, Beast Boy was begging to go by himself since it was so personal. They all gave in at 3:52 A.M. when Beast Boy started singing the Pokemon Theme for the 47th time.

"Yes!" Beast Boy exclaimed.

Beast Boy turned into a hawk and flew underground to the place Terra was turned into stone. He walked towards her. "Terra…"

He put the potion on her and would have said, "She's alive! Alive!" but this was a serious time.

She rose into the air into a blinding, white light. She quickly fell down. "Where…am I? I'm alive?" Terra said kneeling on the ground, staring at her hands. She looked up and saw Beast Boy. Right away, she looked down, and Beast Boy saw tears fall out of her eyes.

He went to her and bent down. "You okay?" he asked touching her arm. She looked up at him like he looked at Robin.  
"Why didn't you kill me? I never should have hurt you. How could I do that to you, everyone! I don't deserve to live. I am the worst person who ever lived. Cause, cause… I love you."

End of Chapter 2. Ooooh, wonder what Beast Boy's going to say to Terra. Chapter 3 – Confessions is coming soon. In the meantime, you'll just have to wait. Mwahahaha!


	3. Confessions

Chapter 3 is here! So know you'll see what BB has to say to Terra!

Disclaimer - _I do not own Teen Titans. I'm just a random writer hence my screenname._

Chapter 3 – Confessions

He was taken back and replied calmly, "I…I love you, too."

"You do?" Terra wiped her tears away.

"I always have, and I'm sure I always will. Maybe we could… you know… start over? This time, just don't try to kill me." Beast Boy said with a big smile on his face.

"Oh, Beast Boy!" she gave him a big hug. "I can't believe you forgave me after all this. You love me… That's good about our relationship. Cause when I thought you were dead and you came back, I realized how much Slade had me under his control and that I couldn't kill you. When you found me with Slade the time I was crying, I wanted to die, but you wouldn't do it. I have never met someone so caring and loving. Funny, too!" She laughed a tiny bit.

He laughed, "You're right! No one's funnier than me."

Terra, who was still on the ground, said, "We have to, we got to… go to that diner with the pie you love." She giggled when she saw Beast Boy start to drool like a Saint Bernard.

He replied, "Of course! They make the best pie! But first, let's take you home."

"I'm nervous about the others." Terra looked scared.  
"Don't worry, I'm here." Beast Boy kissed her gently on her lips. They flew home on one of Terra's rocks… together.

So… that was Chapter 3! Hoped you liked it! Man, I made Terra talked a lot this chapter. Poor Beast Boy! Thanks for the people who have reviewed so far. It makes me happy to get good reviews on my first story. Okay, well Chapter 4 – Feelings Pt. 1 is next. In the next chapter, they go home to Titans Tower and how the Titans react to their once so-called friend.


	4. Feelings Pt 1

It's Chapter 4! Will Terra be accepted back into the hearts of the 4 other Titans or will she get the cold shoulder? Read on to find out!

Disclaimer - _I do not own Teen Titans. I'm just a random writer hence my screenname._

Chapter 4 – Feelings Pt. 1

Terra entered the place she once called, "Home". "Hey, guys. She's back!" BB called out, happily.

Raven was the first to come to Terra. She slapped Terra right across her face. "If you think we've forgiven you, we didn't, and we never will! So just get out of our tower!" she shouted, blowing up about 3 light bulbs.

BB turned into a bull. He snorted angrily. He turned back to normal. "Dude, what's your problem?" he asked as Terra sat on the ground, crying.

"What's yours?" asked Raven. "Did you actually forgive her?"

"Yes." Raven's face looked shocked.

While they were arguing, Starfire had dragged Terra to Star's room. "Terra, I have forgiven you, too. Can we be friends again?" asked Star.

"Of course! Thank you so much." She gave her friend a hug. "Oh, who's this?"

"This is my Silkie." She explained everything that has happened since Terra's been gone.

Back to Beast Boy, "Where's Cyborg and Robin?" asked BB, glaring at Raven.

"The gym." replied Raven, hurt.

"Thanks." BB said with no feeling and left the room.

Raven was now lost in thought, 'I thought BB wanted to make Terra suffer because of what she did to him. Now he loves her again, and I have to live with this… this traitor again!' She meditated to remain calm.

Next is Chapter 5 – Feelings Pt. 2. You saw Star's and Raven's reactions. How about Cyborg's and Robin's? That is coming up next. Raven's reaction was totally obvious. Everybody knows she like hates Terra's guts! Starfire's was sort of obvious because Star is so nice and kind. Now time to read Chap. 5!


	5. Feelings Pt 2

It's Chapter 5! It's time to see how the other two Titans react to Terra coming back. Keep on reading!

Disclaimer - _I do not own Teen Titans. I'm just a random writer hence my screenname._

Chapter 5 – Feelings Pt. 2

"Hey guys!" BB put on a toothy grin as he walked up to Cyborg and Robin. "Terra's back!"

Cyborg smiled a bit, "You still like her, don't you?" Then he said with a sort of sad and angry tone, "Even though she betrayed us and tried to kill us."

Beast Boy replied calmly, "I know she shouldn't have tried to, but Slade tricked her and controlled her! Terra wanted to die when I brought her back to life. She's really sorry. I forgave her because she's a better person now and…" BB stopped.

"And… what?" asked Robin. Him and Cyborg were trying to make Beast Boy fess' up. They cornered him.

"Ugh… umm… uh…" BB was now colored red. Sweat dripped down from his forehead. All eyes were on him. He was in the spotlight. "I guess… you could say I… I love her… er." he said, really nervous.

Cyborg's and Robin's eyes got huge. Cyborg broke the silence of two minutes, "Well, I _guess_ she's _okay_. I'll forgive her, but I'll be keeping an eye on her for awhile." He pointed to his red eye.

"Yeah," Robin added. "It will take a bit to begin to trust her again, but I can start to forgive her."

"Aww… thanks, guys! I knew I could count on you!" He gave them a hug. "Unlike Raven…"

Meanwhile, Starfire had just finished telling everything that has happened to Terra. "Oh…" answered Terra. Terra and Starfire have also been playing with Silkie.

"Come here, my little bumgorf!" said Star ever so sweetly to Silkie.

"Hey, Star. We should go to the movies sometime like BB + me and Robin + you." Terra said, clapping her hands.

"Maybe… that would be fun, friend." said Star, a little doubtful.  
Terra frowned. "What's wrong? I thought you would be more excite- _AHHHHHH_!"

Dun Dun Dun! What is happening to Terra? I promise to all you Terra and BB fans that Terra does not die from whatever is happening. So don't worry as much! You read Cyborg's and Robin's reactions. I think that is how their reactions would be. They would accept her, but they would be cautious. Next Chapter 6 – Pain Stricken .


	6. Pain Stricken

Okay, it is time for Chapter 6! _knightfire: good job! This is a guess, but I think Starfire is nervous about asking Robin. Make them go on the date! That would be funny._

Close, but no cigar! You'll find out why Starfire was hesitant in Chapter 10! You'll probably be surprised! Well, back to Terra and whatever just happened to her! So much suspense!

Disclaimer - _I do not own Teen Titans. I'm just a random writer hence my screenname._

Chapter 6 – Pain Stricken

All the Titans ran to Star's room. "What's wrong?" Robin asked Starfire. Star was holding Terra, who was screaming in pain.

"I do not know. She was just asking me a question when she just kneeled over and screamed in agony." replied Star, frightened.

"Let's take her to Star's bed and take care of her." suggested Robin.

"Good idea." Cyborg said.

While the 3 Titans put Terra in Star's bed, Beast Boy had been staring out in space all this time. He ran out of Starfire's room and into his own where he locked all of his locks. He fell to the floor, where he cried.

Meanwhile, Raven didn't really care. I _guess_ you could say Raven really likes Beast Boy, but now Terra's back. 'Terra ruined everything!' thought Raven. Angry about everything, she went to her room where she started to read a book of dark spells. (Me in the background… "_Mwahahahaha!_")

Beast Boy, on the other hand, wiped away his tears after praying for Terra. It was just when he saw her face, she looked like she was already dying. A very painful death, to be exact. He gathered his courage and walked to Star's room. "How is she?" asked Beast Boy, sadly.

"She's doing okay. I think something's affecting her because before, she was stone. I wonder what happened while she was a rock. And could she see things while she was in that state?" Robin said, confusing everyone.

"What he's pretty much saying is that something is affecting her from when she was in that state. Perhaps memories, images, or you." Raven walked in, pointing her finger at BB.

"_Me!"_

That was Chapter 6 – Pain Stricken. Thank you, everyone who gave me reviews! I'm so happy when I get them. By the way, please bear with me on Terra's weird illness. I don't know what it is even though I wrote it. I just made it up, but… I like the story with this illness. Let's call it the TTI (The Terra Illness!). And what is Raven talking about saying Terra's pain may be caused by Beast Boy? You'll find out next chapter, Chapter 7 – The Fight with Raven.


	7. The Fight with Raven

I've been working on Beast Boy's Emotions lately, but I finally decided to write more chapters for this fic. Here's Chapter 7 for ya'. Now, you can find out why Raven thinks Beast Boy may be the cause of Terra's strange illness. How can they help Terra?

Disclaimer - _I do not own Teen Titans. I'm just a random writer hence my screenname_.

Chapter 7 – The Fight with Raven

"What do you mean me!" asked Beast Boy, shocked and taken back.

"You heard me. When she was in that state, she probably had some time to think. I bet you were in her thoughts. When you found out about her and Slade. When she turned against you. When she could have killed you but killed Slade instead. It seems to me that her memories haunted her, and they still are." Raven said, surprisingly calm.

It took Beast Boy a minute or two to understand all that. He finally spoke, "So… if that's the problem, how can we fix it?"

"I am not helping _her_." Raven said, snobbily.

"WHAT! Come on, Rae! What's wrong with you! How could you do this to her, to ME!" Beast Boy yelled.

"No, how could you do this to ME!" yelled Raven right back, fleeing the room. A light bulb blew up.

"Ugh… sometimes. Girls are so complicated! What did I do to Raven to make her do that?" asked BB.

"Friend, Beast Boy, I think friend, Raven, likes you." said Starfire. (A/N: I made Star talk a little bit better if you can tell.)

"What! Raven! Me! Together! What!" asked Beast Boy, looking at everyone in the room.

"Yes, I am certain. Maybe friend, Raven, fights with you to get closer to friend, Beast Boy." said Starfire, slowly and carefully.

"What! Maybe you're right, but I brought Terra back because I need her. Not to make her suffer more. I need her because she's one of my best friends, too, and I can't leave her." Beast Boy said. He then walked to the rocks and thought.

Okay, that was Chapter 7 for you, guys! Sorry, I haven't been updating this story. I was working on Beast Boy's Emotions. And if you have the time, maybe you could read it! I would appreciate it! Chapter 8 – Thoughts Can Drive You Nuts is going to be coming really soon. I promise! More information on Terra's conditions are in the next two chapters! Thanks for reading so far!


	8. Thoughts Can Drive You Nuts

Hey, guys! Here's Chapter 8! As I said before, this and the next chapter are going to talk about Terra's illness! All Terra fans out there, I promise you she'll live because she shouldn't be killed off twice. Now, that's just mean. Please review and tell me what you think!

Disclaimer - _I do not own Teen Titans. I'm just a random writer hence my screenname_.

Chapter 8 – Thoughts Can Drive You Nuts

Beast Boy sat on the rocks and thought about the day. 'Terra is back to life. Almost everyone forgives her. Terra gets deathly sick, somehow. Raven likes me. She's angry at me for bringing Terra back and forgiving her. Ahh… what to do? What to do?' He looked at the horizon. It was about 4:00 P.M., and everything was already wrong. Not even having to do with a battle!

Raven was inside, making herself herbal tea. She took a sip while Cyborg entered the room. "I hear you like Beast Boy. Oooh… lala!" he said, teasing her.

She did a spit take. "Don't you dare tell anyone!" she shouted. "Especially Beast Boy!" Her eyes started to glow red.

"Well, _everyone_ knows because of Starfire. Well, umm… except Terra." Cyborg explained to Raven.

Raven threw her cup on the floor which shattered into a million pieces. "I'm going to my room." she said, with no feeling.

"But…" Cyborg pointed to the mess.

"I'M GOING TO MY ROOM!" she yelled.

Poor Cyborg had to clean up the mess all by himself. "What am I? Her maid, now?" muttered Cyborg.

"I guess so." replied Robin at the door. "You guys were making such a riot. I thought I'd check in."

"Where am I?" asked a confused Terra. She walked with darkness all around her.

"Terra… You know you can't avoid me." A familiar voice called out to her. Its image coming closer and closer.

"Oh no…" she cried out.

There's Chapter 8. I haven't been able to update lately. All Presidents' weekend, I was up the Poconos. I went skiing for the first time! So cool! Who called out to Terra? You probably know! I'll try updating the story when I have the time. Next is Chapter 9 – Through Terra's Eyes. The subtitle is Thoughts Can Drive You Nuts Pt. 2.


	9. Through Terra's Eyes or Thoughts Can Dri...

Hi, everyone! I'm going to talk about some more reviews! Now you get to see what's happening to Terra! You can skip this and go right to the story if you want or read the reviews.

hermioneandterras-twin16 – Sorry for leaving you hanging, but I got to make it suspenseful. Welp, hope you enjoy this chapter!

teen-cremosia-titan – Aww, thanks for your comments! I promise you Terra won't die because if she died again, that would so evil! Terra roxS!

Disclaimer - _I do not own Teen Titans. I'm just a random writer hence my screenname_.

Chapter 9 – Through Terra's Eyes

(Subtitle) Chapter 9 – Thoughts Can Drive You Nuts Pt. 2

"No, you're gone. Dead. Burned in the lava." She backed away from Slade.

"That's where you're wrong. Did you really think you could escape me, my apprentice?" he said, touching her hair.

"Get off of me!" she screamed at the top of her lungs.

"My, my, my, quite a temper." He replied, calmly. He lowered his hand to her neck.

"No… I'm not your apprentice… You don't own me!" she yelled, fleeing away. She ran so far that she lost sight of Slade. She walked until she came to a place which looked like and actually was Jump City.

"Wow, finally a good background." She commented while she decided to sit and watch some familiar scenes go by. Beast Boy and her first meet. Their first and only date. BB turning his back on her. Her trying to annihilate them. Her hugging Beast Boy when she was about to end her life at the time. Terra cried and cried when watching the scenes. Suddenly, the city and scenes were gone. Darkness once again was the background.

"Slade was right. You have no friends." Beast Boy's voice echoed.

"Beast Boy?" Terra called out. Tears started again.

"Your life, your choice." BB's voice said to Terra.

Terra opened her eyes. She was back in Star's room. Star ran to give Terra a bone-crushing hug. "Friend!" Starfire cried out, happily.

That was Chapter 9. Did you like it? Terra is well, again! Hurray! It's not much of a cliffy, but Beast Boy will be so happy! Chapter 10 is coming up. Someone is getting married! Find out in Chapter 10 – A Wedding… Whose? Please review! .


	10. A Wedding Whose?

Here's Chapter 10 for ya'! Which Titan or Titans is/are getting married? Read this chapter to find out! Thanks for reading this story 'till Chapter 10!

Disclaimer - _I do not own Teen Titans. I'm just a random writer hence my screenname_.

Chapter 10 – A Wedding… Whose?

"Hey… St… tar." Terra responded to Starfire's hug.

"Oh, friend! I am so excited that you have awaken from your endless slumber! Do you wish to eat a different kind of Tameranian pudding?" Starfire asked, displaying a hairy looking, bluish-green glob.

"Um… sure!" Terra answered, looking hungry.

Cyborg ran to the bathroom to puke. Raven mouthed the word "Ew" to Beast Boy and left. Beast Boy looked at Terra, surprised. Robin smiled a bit, glad to see someone actually enjoyed Tameranian food. "Eat up!" Starfire said, carefully, giving Terra a spoonful of the _pudding_.

Terra put the spoon in her mouth, and after a minute, she replied, "Yum! It tastes like strawberry milk and cotton candy and peanut butter and sushi and grilled cheese and green beans!" She smiled until she noticed Beast Boy and Robin look freaked out. "What? You never had that before?" she asked, confused.

"Oh, yes, it does! All those foods taste just like this Tameranian pudding when mixed!" Star exclaimed, clapping her hands in delight.

Three days after the day Terra woke up, Robin and Starfire entered the living room. Beast Boy and Cyborg were playing a new racing video game. Terra cheered Beast Boy on. Raven was sitting on the sofa nest to Cyborg reading. "Friends, we wish to tell you amazing news! Friend Robin will soon become Husband Robin."

"Huh?" Beast Boy asked.

"We're getting married." Robin said, hugging Star.

There's Chapter 10 for you, guys! Now I'm going to reply to some reviews! Really quick… next chapter, Star's and Robin's wedding takes place! Chapter 11 – The Wedding. An original title, right? Lol. Thanks for reading so far!  
hermioneandterras-twin16 – Surprised? I'm glad that we both like Terra. Terra supporters and Terra + BB supports unite!  
Tory A. – Thanks for your comments and I'll make sure to read your story! 

VegetaPrinceofDarkness – Well, I'm writing a couple more chapters tonight. Yeah… I admit it is short, but every time I write more chapters on the story, the chapters are becoming longer and longer! Lol.


	11. The Wedding

Here's the wedding for you! Enjoy!

Disclaimer - _I do not own Teen Titans. I'm just a random writer hence my screenname_.

Chapter 11 – The Wedding

"WHAT!" Beast Boy yelped. "Dude, you're like teenagers! That's why we're called the Teen Titans! And come on, we never saw you guys kiss, let alone date."

"Well, actually, fiancée Robin and I have been meeting each other for 11 months, 21 days, and 3 hours." Starfire said, quickly.

"Whoa, that's surprising." Cyborg added.  
"Hey! Remember me! I said you're like teenagers!" Beast Boy shouted more while hitting a drum with two huge, green Bs on the side.

"Well, Star's ganorfka says 11 months is almost a year, and Starfire seems to be so happy. He said, 'Marry her'. I was like, 'WHAT!', but Star needs to obey her ganorfka and ruler. So we're getting… married." Robin answered.  
"Weird." Beast Boy replied with an astonished look on his face.

"Oh, Beast Boy!" Terra responded, slapping him in the back. "Starfire! Robin! I am so happy for you, guys!" Terra started to tear up.

Starfire and Terra hugged and cried at the same time. "Congrats, man." Cyborg said to Robin. "Hey, Raven. What do you have to say to the new couple?" Cyborg turned to look at her.  
"Oh, joy."

In two weeks, Starfire walked down the aisle. She was dressed in the same Tameranian wedding dress she almost married Glgrdsklechhh in. Yet again, she was beautiful. Raven was the maid of honor while Terra and Blackfire (Starfire couldn't deny her sister even if she is evil.) were her bridesmaids. Cyborg was Robin's best man while Beast Boy and Speedy were the bridegrooms.  
After the kissed, they had the reception at Titans Tower, and Terra caught the bouquet. She looked over at BB, who in turned, blushed madly. But soon enough, Robin and Starfire headed out for their 2-week honeymoon.

There was Chapter 11 for you. Next chapter is Beast Boy and Terra fluff. Did you like the Rob and Star fluff? Was it romantic enough or not? Anyways, Chapter 12 – Sunset is coming soon.


	12. Sunset

Hi, everybody! Thanks for reviewing last chapter! I'll respond to my reviews real soon. First off, today (3/3/05) I will write 3 chapters because no one's here to kick me off the computer! Yay! It's because I stayed home from school today. I'm sick…. Well, I hope I start to feel better soon. That's one of the reasons I want winter to be over. But enough about me and my rambling, here's for the reviewers!

teentitantruefriend – Thanks! I like your stories too! Well, today's your lucky day I guess! Here's 3 chapters for you!  
hermioneandterras-twin16 – lol. Told you you'd be surprised! I like the bouquet part too. Wow! Did you know you reviewed the most on this story? That makes me all happy that you like it! That goes for everyone!  
VegetaPrinceofDarkness – Thanks for your comment! Yeah, I guess I just like updating! lol! Hey, I know this is really random (but I always am), but I used to like DragonBall and DragonBallZ a lot!  
Wildfire Wolf – Thanks! Here's the next chapter! The Titans are probably around the same age in the series. Isn't Robin and Starfire around 16 – 17ish? lol. Well, I'm glad you like it!  
Now it's time for Chapter 12!

Disclaimer - _I do not own Teen Titans. I'm just a random writer hence my screenname_.

Chapter 12 – Sunset

One day while Starfire and Robin were still away on their honeymoon, Terra sat on the rocks. It was a little past 5 P.M. The sun would be going down soon. She shivered. 'I should have worn something warmer, since it is like November!' thought Terra, watching the horizon.

"Hey." Terra turned around. Her lips were smiling. It was Beast Boy with a coat in his hands. "You cold? I thought I'd bring you a coat. What are you doing out here, anyway?"

"Thanks, Beast Boy." Terra said, putting on the warm, purple coat. "I'm just going to watch the sunset. Wanna join?"

Beast Boy thought about the offer. "Sure. I am missing that video game T.V. show, but I rather spend my time with you." He plopped right down next to Terra.

"Um… Beast Boy, I have a question. If my condition was an endless slumber, shouldn't I be asleep right now?" questioned Terra, laying her head on BB's shoulder.

"Raven used her magic to wake you up. She didn't want to at first, but I made her. She would have had to dye her hair pink… permanently." Beast Boy laughed, fingering Terra's hair.

"Oh, Beast Boy, you're so mean!" she giggled. Suddenly, Terra became serious. "Thank goodness Raven woke me up. It was scary, and all my memories were haunting me. It seemed so real." Terra threw her arms around Beast Boy as tears leaked out of her eyes. "Please… don't ever leave me!"

Beast Boy was shocked and then said, "Aww, it's okay. Hey, look! The sun's going down!"

"Huh?" Terra stopped crying.

The sun started to set, displaying reds, oranges, pinks, and yellows. "It's beautiful just like you." Beast Boy said. The turned to each other and kissed each other passionately on the lips.

There's Chapter 12 for you! Two more chapters today! Chapter 13 – The Date ! Terra and BB Forever! Please review! Thanks fro reading this far!


	13. The Date

Here's Chapter 13! Terra's and Beast Boy's second date!

Disclaimer - _I do not own Teen Titans. I'm just a random writer hence my screenname_.

Chapter 13 – The Date

The day before Star and Robin came home from their honeymoon, Terra was in her room getting ready for her second date with Beast Boy. She was so excited and yet nervous. She decided to wear a black skort and a purple sleeveless top.

Terra walked to Beast Boy's room and knocked on his door. "Just a minute!" He called out. Five minutes later, Beast Boy came out in baggy jeans and a short-sleeved black shirt. "Wow, you look good." Beast Boy said, looking at her.

She blushed a deep red. Beast Boy laughed. "You, too."

"Haha! Come on, let's go to the movies." He said, taking her hand. Beast Boy led her to Lowe's, and they went to see The Spongebob Movie (A/N: That's Beast Boy for you! lol!). BB and Terra were cracking up laughing as the left the theaters. "Hey, Beast Boy. I have something for you." Terra said, holding his hand.  
"Oh… you do, huh? Can't wait to see what it is." Beast Boy turned to face her. On his face, a big smile was planted on his lips.

Terra returned the smile. "It's at home in my room."

"Then we must go to the Tower." He responded, grinning ear to ear. Terra jumped up on a rock and pulled Beast Boy up. He put his hands around her waist as they flew home.

When they got there, Beast Boy immediately ran to Terra's room with Terra close behind. On her bed, there was a pie with a pink envelope next to it. He opened it, and the letter said:

_Dear Beast Boy,_

_I got the recipe for that diner's pie, and I made this one especially for you. It's because you've forgiven me for all the awful things I've done in my lifetime. No one ever had faith in me until I met you.  
Love you with all my heart,_

_Terra_

"Aww. Thanks, Terra." Beast Boy said, giving her a kiss on the lips. "Now, let's eat some pie!"

"Yeah!" Terra giggled.

That was Chapter 13 for you! One more chapter to type for today! It is Beast Boy's next chapter. If you are wondering if I made up his birthday, I did not. I did some research, and a couple people came up with Beast Boy's birthday being in late November. I'm making Beast Boy's birthday November 29th. Well, please read on to Chapter 14 – Beast Boy's Birthday ! Thanx!


	14. Beast Boy's Birthday

You know what? I'm halfway done this story! Wow! Thanks for reading so far! You don't know how much I appreciate it! Well, here's the chapter!

Disclaimer - _I do not own Teen Titans. I'm just a random writer hence my screenname_.

Chapter 14 – Beast Boy's Birthday

Four days after Starfire and Robin came home, Terra was busy putting up decorations. It was Beast Boy's birthday, November 29th. She couldn't wait for him to open her present. She smiled just thinking about it.

Just as Terra started putting up a banner, someone knocked on her door. "Who is it?" Terra called out.

"It's Raven."

"Oh, come in." Terra finished dealing with the banner and welcomed her fellow Titan in.  
"I needed to tell you Beast Boy's awake and is searching for you. For some reason, he didn't come to your door, though. Go figure. Do you want me to tell him you're still sleeping?" Raven asked. It was early in the morning around 9 A.M.  
"Yes, that would be good. Do you want to help decorate with me? You could say you're going to meditate." Terra asked.  
"I guess. I have nothing better to do." Raven left the room and returned in a couple of minutes. She started to help Terra by blowing up green balloons.  
By 10, they were finished and satisfied. "Thanks, Raven. I've couldn't done it without you. Also… thanks for bringing me back to life and from my endless sleep. You're such a great friend." Terra said, smiling at her melancholy friend.  
"You're… a good friend, too. Everything you did affected us; the good and the bad. But after you sort of died, we missed you so much." Raven responded, giving Terra a rare smile.  
At noon, everyone celebrated Beast Boy's birthday in the living room. Robin gave him a green tie. Starfire gave him a tofu cookbook. Cyborg gave him a new video game. Raven gave him a joke book so he's actually funny. Beast Boy didn't like that remark very much. Terra's gift was last.

She spoke, "Um, Beast Boy, can I see you in my room?"

"Sure, I guess." BB said. Terra grabbed BB's hand and took him to her room. As they entered the room, Terra immediately started searching for something under her bed. 30 seconds later, she got up with a silver box in her hand. "What is it?" Beast Boy asked.  
"Open it." Terra simply responded.

He opened it and gasped. Inside was a key, a certain key. A key that belongs to a moped. "Oh, Terra." He tried to find words but couldn't.

"I… I know you already have a moped, but I made you one with Cyborg. I spray painted it. It's on the roof." Terra said, smiling nervously.  
"Then, what are we waiting for!" He asked, grabbing Terra's hand and running to see his second moped. When they reached the roof, he gasped. There was a sparay painted picture of Terra and him on either side of the moped. On the license plate, it said: ILUVTOFU. His eyes started to tear up.

"This is the best birthday I've ever had."

Thanks for reading Chapter 14. I'm going to write the last chapter for Beast Boy's Emotions real soon. More chapters are on the way! Next is Chapter 15 – A Trip to the Beach . Talk to you later! Buh-byes!


	15. The Trip to the Beach

Uh… wow! I have gotten a lot of reviews lately, and it makes me sooo happy! Sorry, I haven't been updating this story as of late, but I've had all of my chapters done up to Chapter 14 so I need to write ALL OF Chapter 15. Plus, I've been busy on other stories and other things. Well, here ya' go! Sorry 'bout that :sweat drop:

* * *

Hemioneandterras-twin16 – I like the present Terra gave BB, too! I thought it would be so cute as a present!

Kelly Riley – Aww! Thanx!

O-Starfire-O – Wow! You reviewed all the chapters! That made me soo happy! Anyways, I liked your comments. Yeah, I made Rae like BB, (just to poke at her  cuz I don't support them) but she doesn't like him anymore. Terra/BB forever! It really is bongorf? Oops, I'm embarrassed. The TTI, dun dun dun! Lol. Well, the chapters were supposed to be short but yeah. And a pie is a perfect present, right:gets pie thrown in face: Heh, heh. Maybe not…

Raven of the night 676 – Thanx for your comments! As I said above, I just wanted some little controversy. Lol. I don't support BB and Rae at all. I do support Robin and Starfire, though. Sorry, but still thanx!

TerraBB – Thanx!

* * *

Just a Note: This is supposed to be a 28 chapter story if you remember. The chapters are supposed to be short, but they are starting to get longer. I got too many ideas. Anyways, hope you like Chapter 15 – The Trip to the Beach! 

Disclaimer - _I do not own Teen Titans. I'm just a random writer hence my screenname_.

Chapter 15 – The Trip to the Beach

Beast Boy complained, "Again, why are we going to the beach in December?" Terra playfully swung her elbow in BB's chest.

"I told you because we need to find a bad guy hiding there." She sighed. Beast Boy had been like this the whole trip which had been 2 hours. All of the Titans managed to squeeze in the T-car and were getting tired of each other.  
"So… Starfire, what's up?" Raven asked, sick of Beast Boy's whining.  
"Why, the sky is most certainly up. Why do you ask, friend?" Starfire tilted her head, confused.

"Um, no reason." Raven replied, quickly. 'So much for light conversation.'

"We're here!" Cyborg said in a cheery mood.

"Yay!" Everyone shouted, getting out of the vehicle, quickly. Everyone trampled over Cyborg who had gotten out first.  
"There he is! Titans, go!" Robin shouted, looking ahead. The bad guy was jumping roofs of many hotels.

Robin climbed up the side of a building and started sprinting after the man. Starfire shot a bunch of starbolts at him. Raven picked up objects to block the man's path. Cyborg was just behind Robin, prepared to do a Sonicboom. Beast Boy changed into a cheetah after he landed on a roof and ran the man also. Beast Boy caught up to the man very quickly. He changed back to normal and grabbed him. "Where do you think you're going?"

The man got out of Beast Boy's grasp very quickly, but he was surrounded. He jumped off the roof of the huge hotel he was on top of. "What is he doing! Committing suicide!" Cyborg shouted.  
The other Titans were amazed and too stunned to move. "X'hal, the man is going to hit the street!" Star cried out, snapping everyone back from reality.  
"Saved him." Terra said, lifting up a rock with the man and Terra on it. "Not everyone was too shocked to do something. Thankfully, he's alive."

"Good work, Terra." Robin congratulated.

"You're telling me! She totally rocked! Heh-heh, get it?" Beast Boy said.

Terra laughed and Raven said, "Not funny."  
"Whatever." Beast Boy shook his head.  
"Well, let's back to Jump City! Everyone in the T-car!" Cyborg shouted.  
"Uh… I'm just gonna fly home today." Terra tried to say least nervous as possible. She was trying to avoid the long car ride, but she didn't want to offend her friends.  
"I'm going with her, then!" Beast Boy responded, quickly.  
As the other Titans went in the T-car, Beast Boy and Terra flew home on a rock together. "Are you okay?" Beast Boy asked, frowning, that Terra was so distant.  
She shook her head back in reality. "Um, yeah, don't worry." She leaned her head against BB's shoulder.

Okay, I feel that was a bad ending, but I just made it up after the part where Beast Boy shook his head. Anyway, please review and let me know whatcha think. By the way, Terra's just thinking about her being a Titan. She isn't really one because she doesn't have her communicator and everything, but I decided she would get one later! They are still working out trust issues. Anyway, I'll see you next time, and have a Happy Easter! Next time Chapter 16 – The Triple Date or Raven or Bee?


End file.
